Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of user interaction.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In conventional videogames, there are genres where it is known to use so-called ‘ghosts’, which are recordings of a user's previous attempts at a challenge provided by the videogame, typically displayed as a translucent representation of the player's avatar within the virtual environment of game. The user can then judge their own performance against that of the ghost's during play.
The most common use of such a ghost is to record the user's current best performance within the videogame, thereby providing them with a well-matched challenge to improve upon this performance. However, when the user has difficulty replicating their best performance, this ghost can become frustrating.
Consequently there is scope to provide a ghost function giving rise to a better user experience.
The present invention seeks to alleviate or mitigate this need.